


Yurio Tries Being a Friend

by aloserkid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Friendship, OC, Other, he is mentioned thrice, kind of, more of a plot point than person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloserkid/pseuds/aloserkid
Summary: You will deprive my headcanon of Yurio being a little mean to Yuuri but being super protective of him from other people from my cold dead hands. In other words, someone does some bullshit to Yuuri and Yurio is fucking pissed.





	

Yuri turned the corner and heard crying that sounded painfully familiar. In fact, it sounded suspiciously like crying whose source he may have yelled at about a year ago, back when they weren’t friends, if he could actually call them friends now. He walked a few more steps, into the bathroom like had done the year before, and confronted the origin of the crying: Katsuki Yuuri

 

He thought confronted, but, once again, there was a stall door between them. He didn’t really know how to comfort, and couldn’t do it through the door, so he decided to use the usual method; threatening, intimidation.

 

“Oi, Katsudon, get your ass out of this filthy bathroom stall before I kick down the goddamn door!” He really hoped it would work, but he was also partially worried that he would end up frightening Yuuri more. His worries were unneeded, considering that just seconds later Yuuri opened the door still sniffling, with puffy eyes and obvious tear tracks down his face. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, looking down, he didn’t even pull his head up to meet Yurio’s eyes. Yurio couldn’t know exactly what had made Yuuri cry, but by God he could certainly guess, and whoever was at fault would have hell to pay.

 

It wasn’t physical, because Yurio knew what Yuuri acted and looked like when he was hurt, and that was not it. That meant that it must’ve been either emotional or physical, or both. While Yurio was thinking about this, Yuuri was still shaking against the stall door behind him, waiting.

 

“Um, Yurio…” He started.

 

“Who. What.” Yurio grasped for better questions to ask, but didn’t find very satisfying answers, “Why the hell are you crying? If someone said something to you, who the fuck was it and what exactly did they say?” Yurio tried not to swear, he really did, but it was nigh impossible in his agitated state.

 

“It’s not a big deal, I think I’m just overreacting,” Yuuri said, fresh tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

 

“You’re crying. It’s a big deal. I don’t care if you’re overreacting, I want to know what happened.” Yurio had to stop himself from yelling, he didn’t want to upset Yuuri even more.

 

“If you really want to know”, Yuuri sniffled, “I was walking to the rink and. There was this reporter… He kept asking questions …” He trailed off in the middle, leaving Yurio to try to encourage a more detailed explanation through gestures, trying not to frighten Yuuri into clamming up. Yuuri stayed silent for a few more moments, visibly trying to keep the tears in his eyes, “Um.. He kept asking questions about my skating. And. why it was so much better this year and”, he paused again, his voice quivering, “if Victor had anything to do with it. And he got too close and he wouldn’t let up and…” he trailed off, “so I ran away and came here”. 

 

Yurio, now with the full story, was both nauseatingly guilty and infuriated. It reminded him unfailingly of when he got in Yuuri’s face a year ago and yelled at him for… Having the same name as him. He still didn’t like the fact that they had the same name, and he definitely didn’t like his nickname, but he had realized that yelling at someone for that was… stupid, to say the least. Infuriated because what reporter would dare to hurt Yuuri like that? It was hypocritical, even he could see that, he had done exactly the same himself, he already knew. It didn’t stop him from seeing red. 

 

“What was the his name?”

 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri looked for details, anything he could remember about the reporter, “he had brown hair, I think? Brown eyes?” Yurio shook his head, it really was very little to go on, and he wasn’t trying to ruin the wrong man’s life. Yuuri thought harder, “Um he was tall? An expensive looking suit, I think… He said he worked for Rossiyskaya Gazeta,” Yurio jumped, now that was something he could use to single the man out, even if Yuuri had brutally mangled the word.

 

As he’d already stated, he wasn’t good at comforting, so he hurried Yuuri to Victor, who was resting by the rink. He knew that if anyone could make Yuuri feel better, it was Victor. Or Phichit, but it seemed like he was on break, somewhere, at the moment. The next order of business, once Yuuri was out of his hands, was, well, to practice. First, though, he had to stretch, and he was allowed his phone while he stretched. He had already decided that taking his anger out on the reporter physically was not the best route, he was going to ruin his career. 

 

He had quite a following on social media, even if he didn’t post much. The first thing to do was find out exactly which reporter it was, because there were a couple who fit that description. There was only one, however, that reported in such an atrocious way: Albert Vasiliev. He started a smear campaign, well, not really, but he did talk about how much he hated the man on twitter. If he was fully honest, he probably wouldn’t care at all about Albert if he hadn’t hurt Yuuri, but he did, and so Yurio cared.

 

After a couple of weeks of him constantly slandering the man’s image, he finally found the news that Albert had been demoted from a field reporter/interrogator. Never let it be said that Yurio is not the type of person that protects his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> In case ur wondering, i did indeed pulled albert's name straight out of my ass. The newspaper is real tho


End file.
